The present invention relates to a push button control device for adjusting the size of the flame in a gas range.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional control device for adjusting the size of the flame in a gas range. The control device comprises a gas supplying needle 5, a rod 51 mounted on the circular cylindrical wall of the needle 5 and a lever 13 which is connected at one end to one end of the rod. The other end of the lever 13 protrudes through an opening in the front wall of the unit and has a knob 13A for moving the lever 13 in a direction into or out of the plane of the paper when viewed in FIG. 1 in order to control the size of the flame.
However, a problem occurs because the operating direction of the lever 13 is not in the same operating direction as the ignition button 21 (i.e., button 21 moves to the left or right in FIG. 1) which is installed adjacent to the knob 13A, causing the operation of the lever 13 to be inconvenient.
Further, another problem occurs because the range of control of the flame size is not incremental and thus the flame size is adjusted manually by a sliding movement of the lever in accordance with the user's visual inspection of the flame size.
In order to resolve the problem, a flame size control device for use in a gas range has been developed and disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 1-38411/1989.
The flame size control device for use in a gas range comprise a plurality of switch valves mounted in a gas channel in a parallel pattern for adjusting the supply gas by means of a close/open movement. A main valve is connected with the switch valves in a serial pattern for opening/closing the gas channel. The switch valves are operated in response to the position of a plurality of flame size adjusting switches shaped in the form of buttons. A button type ignition switch manipulates the main valve. The switch valve and main valve are closed by means of a button type extinguishing switch. Further, the switch valves comprise a high flame switch, a medium flame switch, a low flame switch and a steaming switch, whereby the size of the flame depends upon which of the switch valves is actuated. The control device comprises a coordinating mechanism which permits the steaming switch to be pushed only in conjunction with the operation of the low flame switch.
However, the above control device requires a plurality of switch valves and a plurality of flame size adjusting switches. That creates a complexity of components and the risk of a malfunction during the operation of the device.